


Girls Sleepover

by Jewelbaby



Series: Jennifer McGarrett [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, pre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: Jenn & Grace  have a sleepover, while Danny and Steve work a case.





	Girls Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is firming the bond between Grace & Jenn. This won't go completely with canon on Hawaii Five O.

MCGARRETT HOUSE

Steve and Jenn were watching a movie when Steve's phone went off. "McGarret" He said into the phone. He nodded and looked at Jenn disappointed. "Yes Sir. I understand,. I will get my team all set up." He said hanging up. 

"Governor?" Jenn asked. 

"Yeah. I am sorry." Steve said. 

"It's ok Dad. I understand. I am fine." Jenn said. 

"I better go and call Danny." Steve said. 

"He have Grace tonight?" Jenn asked. 

"I don't know." Steve said. 

"Bull you do know. If he has Grace I'll drive behind you and bring her back here and take her to school. I think Rachel & Stan are away or something." Jenn said. 

"Let me call him." Steve said hitting speed dial 2 on his phone. 

"Please tell me you're just calling to invite us to some concert Jenn has going on." Danny begged. 

"Sorry Danno. But we have a case. Need you." Steve said. 

"I have Grace until Sunday." Danny said. 

Jenn motioned for him to put it on speaker. "Hey Danny, I'll come behind Dad and bring Grace back here with me. I will get her to school should you not get done in time." Jenn said. 

"Jenn you're an Angel you know that. Your dad is lucky to have you." Danny said. 

"And I know it." Steve said. 

"You better. I'll have her pack her school clothes." Danny said. 

"Ok. I'm going to get dressed dad. I'll follow you seeing as I don't know the way." Jenn said running upstairs. 

"She truly is amazing." Danny said. 

"Yes she is. We'll be there in a few minutes." Steve said. 

DANNY'S APARTMENT

Steve and Jen pulled into the apartment complex and parked next to each other. Jenn stepped out of her car. "This is where Danny lives?" She asked shocked. 

"Yeah Rachel really took him for everything." Steve said. 

"Yeah I can see. So when are you gonna tell him?" Jen asked walking beside her dad. 

"Tell him what?" Steve asked. 

"You have feelings for him." Jenn said smirking. 

"How did you know?" Steve asked. 

 

"I am your daughter. I know. Just like you knew I was in love with Malachai." Jenn said. 

"Ok you got me. I don't think Danny swings that way." Steve said. 

"What did you tell me when Malachai was going to Afghanistan?" Jenn asked. 

"That if he loves you you guys will make it work." Steve said. 

"It's my turn to give you advice. Tell him before it's too late." Jenn said. 

Just before Steve spoke Grace threw the apartment door open throwing her body at Steve. "Uncle Steve" She said. 

"Hey Grace Face." Steve said hugging her. 

Grace realized Jenn was beside Steve and threw herself at Jenn who picked her up. "Hey Girlie. You want to come and stay with me while our Dads go and chase the bad guys?" Jenn asked setting her down. 

"Yes!!!" Grace yelled enthusiastically. 

"Well Monkey you need to come and get your overnight bag." Danny said from the door. While she was getting her stuff Danny looked at Jenn. "I have her school address here for you in case we aren't done by that time." Danny said handing her a piece of paper. 

"Thanks. She need to do anything before bed?" Jenn asked. 

"Just brush her teeth. She loves stories." Danny said. 

"Awesome I just got the new harry potter book. We can read some." Jenn said. 

"I love Harry Potter." Grace said holding her overnight bag. 

"Well just so happens my friend Paul let me bring his copy of the new one home today. So why don't we read some before bed." Jenn said taking her over night bag. 

As the four of em made their way towards the cars Jenn smirked as she watched Danny hand Steve his car keys. "Alright you two be safe." Jenn said opening her car door and letting Grace crawl in behind her seat. 

"We will. The scene is past the house so I'll follow you home." Steve said kissing her cheek. 

"Ok. Grace give your dad hugs." Jenn said. 

As Danny and Grace hugged Jen got into the car. After Grace was seated in the back Danny hopped into the Camero and watched Jenn pull out in front of them. "What's the case?" Danny asked.

 

NEXT MORNING  
MCGARRET HOUSE

Jenn was up and dressed by 6 o'clock. SHe was just stepping into the kitchen when her cell went off. "Hey Dad." She said smirking. 

"How did Grace do last night?" Steve asked smirking. 

"We did fine. We read about two chapters before she was falling asleep. I let her bunk with me. How is the case going?" Jenn asked. 

"Not good. Too many none leads. Not enough of us." Steve said tiredly. 

"Sorry to hear. Ask Danny to call me when he gets a second before I head into school?" Jenn asked. 

"Sure. Everything ok?" Steve asked. 

"Yes need to know about Grace's afterschool routine." Jenn said. 

"He just walked in." Steve said. 

"What's up?" Danny asked. 

"I need to know if you do anything special with Grace after school. I don't want to step on toes. But I know routine is good for kids her age. And me frankly." Jenn said laughing. 

"Well I normally make her do her homework. And then we really just veg." Danny said. 

"Ok. I may take her to Glee practice. But we will get on Homework as soon as we finish." Jenn said. 

"Not a problem. If we get through in time I will come and get her from your dad's place. Maybe we all can go eat." Danny said. 

"Sounds good to me. Hold on I have a Monkey wanting to talk to you." Jenn said handing the phone to Grace and getting cereal out. 

"Hi Danno." Grace said. As Grace was talking to Danny Jenn was getting her breakfast bagel and Coffee. 

"Hey what do you want for lunch or do you buy lunch?" Jenn asked. 

Grace handed the phone to Jenn. "Danno needs to talk to you." Grace said. 

"Hello again." Jenn said. 

"Hi. Real quick I forgot to tell you last night I will call and let the school know you are bringing her in. Just go in and show em some ID." Danny said. 

"Will do. Just so you know I will take her to my School after school. I have Glee practice. But she can sit in and help us choose songs." Jenn said winking at Grace who was eating cereal. 

"Cool. Have her call me when you get there. Nothing against your driving I just want to know." Danny said.  
"None taken. Do me a favor and keep Super Seal out of trouble please." Jenn said. 

"Will do. Want to talk to him?" Danny asked. 

"Sure. Need to talk to Grace?" Jenn asked. 

"No. I told her I loved her already." Danny said. 

"Alrighty. Let me holler at the Super Seal." Jenn said. 

Grace motioned for her. "I'm gonna get dressed." She said. 

'Ok. You want to shower or wait til tonight?" Jenn asked. 

"I shower at night." Grace said 

"Ok." Jenn said just as Steve came on the line. 

"Hey. What's up?" Steve asked. 

"Nothing just wanted to say be careful. And I am here if you need to talk." Jenn said. 

"Thanks. I'll call ya tonight if we don't settle this case." Steve said. 

"Alright Love you Dad." Jenn said hanging up. Once Grace came down they loaded up and got into the car.

 

3 PM  
GRACE'S SCHOOL

Jenn pulled up to the parent pickup and parked. Grace was standing with a teacher. "Come on Girlie." Jenn said. 

"Can I ask who you are?" The teacher asked. 

"I should be on the approved list. Her dad Danny Williams called this morning." Jenn said. 

The teacher looked at her parent list. "Oh yes. Jenn McGarrett. Can I just see some Id?" She asked. 

"Sure." Jenn said pulling her License out of her wallet. When the teacher was satisfied she handed Jenn's lincense back to her. 

'Thanks. See you tomorrow Grace." The teacher said. 

"Bye Miss Smith." Grace said climbing into the backseat and buckling up. 

Once the door was shut Jenn looked back at Grace. "Ready to help with Glee?" Jenn asked. 

"Yes!!!" Grace said excited. Jenn laughed.

 

KAHUKU HIGH SCHOOL

Grace & Jenn came into the glee room and everyone waved to Grace. "Hi Grace." Kyle said sitting beside them. 

Hannah Morris was sitting off to the side sulking. "What's wrong with Hannah?" Jenn asked. 

"Mr Crueller told her she couldn't have a solo for Sectionals." Kyle said. 

"Why?" Jenn asked. 

"I don't know. He said something about he wants you to do some singing." Kyle said. 

"Will you sing today?" Grace asked. 

"Would you like us to?" Jenn asked. 

"Please. I love when you sing." Grace said smiling. 

"Ok. Everyone settle down. We need to think about songs for Sectionals." Mr Crueller said. 

"I still say we go with Funny girl. Featuring me." Hannah said. 

"And I already said no. I want to do a melody. Maybe Kyle and Jenn can do a duet?" Mr Crueller said. 

"We could do what we did at the Football game." Nathan said standing up. 

"Sounds good. You guys wanna go to the auditorium and practice?" Mr Crueller asked. 

There was a round of yesses. Mr Crueller came and knelt in front of Grace. "Would you sit with me and watch?" He asked. 

"Sure" Grace said. Jenn grinned and followed everyone out of the rehearsal room.

 

5 PM  
McGarret House

Danny and Steve came into the house to smell something cooking. "Your kid knows how to cook?" Danny asked. 

"Yeah. Dad taught her." Steve said going into the kitchen. 

"Hey girls." Steve said. 

"Something smells good in here." Danny said. 

"DANNO!!!!!!!" Grace yelled running and hugging him. 

Jenn & Steve smiled at her. "Whatcha cooking?" Steve asked. 

"Beef Strogonoff." Jenn said tossing the onion she was cutting into the pot. 

"Did you have fun Monkey?" Danny asked carrying her to the Island and sitting her down. 

"Yes I did. I went to Glee practice and got to sit with Jenn's teacher." Grace said. 

"And what songs are we in for at Sectionals?" Steve asked. 

"I am not telling." Grace said smiling at Jenn. 

"Danny are you and Grace staying for dinner?" Jenn asked. 

"If it's not too much trouble." Danny said. 

"None at all. why don't you guys get some beers and go out on the lanai." Jenn said. 

"Grace you wanna go and go swimming?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah!!!" Grace said jumping up and down. 

"Go get your swim suit on." Danny said. 

"Danno you coming with us?" Steve asked. 

"Nah. I am gonna stay and help Jenn. You take my daughter I take yours." Danny said. 

"Loving how me and Grace are property." Jenn said. 

Later as they ate Grace recounted what her and Jenn did at the "super cool" Sleepover. 

"Danno I wanna stay over again." Grace said. 

'Well we shall set something up." Danny said laughing. Steve looked at his daughter and smiled. She stepped up and took in his partner's daughter took care of her. Yeah she was something special.

END (FOR NOW)


End file.
